Her Smile
by DevilPriestess
Summary: Gaara's girlfriend is pursued by many men. Will he manage to keep her or lose her to another man. Lemon in chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

First chapter of my new story. I hope enjoy. the slightly OOC Gaara and Hinata. anyway R&R!

Chapter 1

Gaara POV

I quietly walk into our room not trying to wake her. I can see her move restlessly in her sleep. Just seeing her like that excites me. I pull off my pants and shirt leaving me in nothing but me boxers. I walk to her side of the bed and move on top of her. I begin kissing her. She blushes a little bit and wakes up.

"Gaara?" She as I release her lips. She wipes her eyes. "I wasn't expecting you home, tonight." She says smiling. I kiss her again.

"I wanted to come home to you." I kiss her neck causing her to let out a cute little moan. "Does that displease you Hinata?" I say teasing her a bit. I begin unbuttoning her pajama top.

"No," She blushes. I slip the the unbutton top off her shoulders, revealing a white bra. She doesn't look me in the eyes. She's so cute when she's flustered. I lick her neck.

"I love you, Hinata." I hear the phone ring.

"Are...aren't y...you g..." She manages to get out before she could get out between gasp.

"let it ring." I answer before she can finish. I pull off her pants. Her long black hair is sprawled over the bed. I kiss her yet again. then I hear a bang on the door.

"Gaara get off your girlfriend and open the fucking door!" I stop kissing her and sigh getting up from the bed. leaving Hinata on the bed quick making herself presentable. I grab my pants and put them on and walk to the door sexually frustrated.

"What the fuck to do you want?" I say opening the door. I see that blond asshole standing in front of me with a goofy smile on his face.

"You left your phone at the party. So here it is and Sasuke wanted me to tell you S.A.F.M.G whatever that means. He said he you know what it met. He said I had to tell you right away." I look at him and laugh and grab him by the collar.

"Tell him that if he bothers me against this again I will personally kill him and whoever he sends." Naruto gulps and I let him go and he runs. That bastard Sasuke. Stay Away From My Girl? How dare he. Hinata's mine. I love her. no one can keep me away from her."

"Gaara, who was it?" Hinata says walking towards me as I close the door. I grab her pulling her to me as I lean against the door.

"No one you should worry about." I say gently touching my fore finger to her chin. "Now go back to bed. We'll continue tomorrow night." I say to her. She smiles.

"Alright," She says and goes to the room when I release her. I hate that Sasuke. He's thinks that he can have what's mine. Hinata chose me over him but he can't seem to deal with that. I wanted her from the very moment I saw her. Apparently so did Sasuke. We fight over her all the time though Hinata always ends up in my arms. Sasuke think that he can still have her but Hinata knows that I love her more.

I walk to the room Seeing her sleeping already. She's so cute when she's unaware of what's going on. I take me pants back off again. I get in bed making sure that I don't stir her. I hold her close and she quickly cuddles up to me out of reflex. I hug her.

"I love you, Hinata." I kiss her forehead.

* * *

I wake up. I hear draws opening and closing. I sit up to see Hinata is looking for something I can figure what.

"Gaara, where's my uniform?" She says frantically. I smile devilishly.

"I don't know." I say smiling. She looks at me as if she's about to cry.

"Please Gaara tell me where it is." I laugh a little.

"I don't know and even if I did why would I tell you."

"Because you love me, and don't want me to be late for work."

"I do love you, but I kinda want to know what's in it for me."

"What ever you want just tell me it is." She says.

"Alright, It's in the back of the closet behind my clothes." I say she quickly rushes to find it. After about 15 minutes she comes out dressed in her uniform. I laugh a little at her face. she's a little mad. "Do you think I'm a jerk?" I say.

"Yes." She said puffing her cheeks up. I out stretch my arms.

"Come on, I'm sorry, Give me a kiss and you can go to work." She hesitates but walks slowly to me. She's in arm length of me and I hold her and kiss her passionately, I let go to see her face full of blush. I smile again. "Have a good day at work. I'll pick you up."

"Al...Alright." She says. I let her go. She quickly rushes out the door realizing that's she's going to be late. I get up from bed. I had better get ready for work. messing with her is fun but I can't afford to get fired.

* * *

I'm done with the first chapter. hope you enjoyed anyway review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay there's a lemon in this chapter. And i'm not very good at lemons but anyway please enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: forgot last time. I do not own naruto. if I did. gaara would be the main

Hinata POV

I walk into the house tired from a long day at work. Gaara follows hugging me passionately in his arms.

"We have some unfinished business." He says in my ears causing me to blush a little. "You had me really aroused last night." beginning to unbutton my shirt, he places his lips against my neck. "I promised we'd finish and I always keep my promises."

"Don't you have a painting to finish?" I ask trying to get out of it.

"It can wait. I have a more important piece of art to work on." His words make me blush harder. "It's going to be the most beautiful piece to ever be seen. so beautiful, I want to keep it for myself." with a single sexy grin, he has me under his control. What is it about him that causes me to do that? My friends are right. Gaara does control our relationship.

Flashback

_"Oh my gosh! Your boyfriend is so hot!" One of my friend's, Ino, says while eating a salad.  
_

_"Yeah Hinata. He bad boy hot." My other friend Sakura says. It kinda makes me uncomfortable when they talk about Gaara because sometimes they talk about him like I'm not even there and start talking about all the stuff they'd love to do to him._

_"I...I guess." I say in response._

_"You guess?" Sakura looks at me as if I'm demented or crazy. "If I had a guy like Gaara, I'd let him monopolize my relationship too." _

_"Gaara doesn't monopolize our relationship." her comment instantly catches my reaction. Both girls look at each other a break out into laughter._

_"Are you serious?" Ino pats me on the shoulder. "You do whatever Gaara wants. And if i could guess I'd say he gets sex whenever he wants." blushing madly, I sip on my drink._

_"Yeah and you're so timid you don't protest when he makes you do things or tortures you." I knows it's true but it still hurts to hear it._

_"You're probably the only girl I know that doesn't with hold sex from her boyfriend." Sakura teases. "No that you have a choice. He probably forces it on you and poor you can barely resist." The thing that hurts is they're right. Usually I just give in with out a fight. They both laughed. I'm glad they find this amusing._

_"You guys are mean." I take another sip of my drink. "Gaara doesn't control me. if I ask he to stop he will._

_end of flashback_

"Gaara..." I moan. I can't believe I'm letting them be right. this is some way to prove he doesn't have control over me. He has me pinned against the our bed moaning his name. I can't even tell him no.

"You're wearing that perfume I like." He whispers in my ear then kisses my neck. Great, now I'll never get away from him. He pulls up my shirt as if he could barely wait. holding me around my waist he moves his lips to my stomach.

"Sl...sl...slow *Gasp* do...down." With a devilish grin I can feel on my stomach he continues.

"I don't want to." I hear him say. When looking at him you don't take him as the perverted type or even an artist. But looks are very deceiving. He's a Nymphomaniac and tone of the best artist in the world. I f he could he would probably have sex 24/7.

"Ga...a...ra..." In a quick motion, he rids me of me shirt.

"Hinata," He brings himself to my lips again. Giving a little tug at my bottom lip his tongue begs to taste the inside of my mouth. I let it. He brings the covers over us. without breaking the kiss he takes off my bra. He gives them a little squeeze.

"Ahhm" My moan get caught in his throat. He release my lips and a gasp for air. caressing my sides He roughly sucks on my nipple. I quickly bit back a moan. His tongue circles them, I bite on my knuckle and thrust my head back. it seems to urge him on. he snatches my skirt off and then my panties. He stops sucking them and stares at me taking my fluster sight. then he pulls off his shirt and undoes his pants. He pulls them off them off to reveal an erect member. Gently wrapping his arms around me, He positions himself and readies to enter me. He slowly pushes into me a look of pleasure on his face.

"Gaara!" I swing my arm around his neck. He gently pulls out and slams into. Repeating the motion he gets faster each time. It feels good. He put a hickey on my neck. I arch my back.

_ring ring_

I Hear the phone.

"Gaa...ra *gasp* ph...one." I get out between breathes.

"Let it ring." He say continuing doing me.

"Ah!" The phone stops ringing. He increase his speed.

_Ring Ring_

Gaara pauses but continues.

"Gaa...ra." He looks frustrated. He grabs the phone by the bed.

"What?!" He say forcefully pushing into me. He looks angry. "You'll have it tomorrow, Dammit. Now, let me call you back." He hangs up and throws the phone to the ground then focuses completely on me. I grab him more tightly.

"Ah!" Gaara. he gets more intense. he entangles his hand in my hair.

"Hinata," He calls my name. "I'm about to..." He stop speaking as I feel something warm inside me.

"Ah!" I let out a final moan. He gives a few more thrust and pulls out. He lays next to me and hold me. I take in a few breathes. "Who was...that on the phone?" I ask.

"It was Sasuke. Trying to get that painting for the gallery. I should really finish it." He puts his hand on my side tracing my curves. "Maybe I should paint you. You are beautiful and a piece of art on your own." He kisses my shoulder. "I can paint you just like this." He teases.

"No, this is a piece art only for you." I say turning around and hugging him. He smiles and does the same. I guess it's alright that he controls me. At least i know he loves me.

* * *

Okay done! Hope you liked it. If the lemon was bad I understand. Anyways Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

please enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. if I did. Gaara would be the main

Gaara POV

She sleeps next to me cuddling up to me. Why is she so damn cute? I know she thinks that I'm a pervert but she makes me this way. If it was anyone else I wouldn't be have as turned on. Everything about her is amazing. I mess with her about painting her but the truth is if I did it would only be for my eyes. The whole idea that another man wants her, makes me want to lock her in a room and never let her out. I know that its cruel and unjust to think this way but I love her so much. The only reason I do not marry her is her father. He doesn't approve of me. yet, He approves of that black hair asshole Sasuke. The thought makes me even more angry. I get up looking at her sleeping face. As soon as I let her go and we are no longer touching she looks cold. I push the blankets on top of her. She smiles in her sleep.

"Gaara." Her voice releases my name. With a final smile, I leave her to sleep as I go to finish my painting. I grab my pants on the way to the living room. I gaze at the painting of the ocean with the distant angel. Before her they were all of blood, war and demons. All thing that haunted my dream. The first time I saw her, I was in love. She is the only good thing in my life. My family is dead. Hinata has always comforted me when I remember the fire. No one can ask for a better girlfriend.

The angel in my painting always represents her. She is my saving grace. Sure we have our differences. Like She believes in talking things out and no violence. I believe in kick ass first asks questions if they're still conscious. She wants 2 children. I want as many as I am able to make her produce. She loves her father I don't like her father and he doesn't like me, but He adores his little girl. She's 19 and he treat her like a 5 year old. Where's the justice in that I can't marry her because he doesn't approve me it make me angrier each time I hear it. He could at least pretend to like me. He always manages to make me uncomfortable. to always tell her I'm her 'charity' case. Well, screw him. I wonder what he would say if he knew that his daughter loves me as much as I loves her and the things I ... never mind.

I continue the painting. Not forgetting any details. When I'm done I don't want to hear from Sasuke again.

* * *

"Gaara." She comes out wearing one of my shirt. She looks so hot but tired I must of tuckered her out. "Why aren't you in bed?" I put down the paint and walk over to her.

"Why aren't you in bed?" I respond to her with a question.

"I couldn't sleep." She says rubbing her. I reach her and lift her up.

"Why can't you sleep?" She cuddles up to my chest.

"Because, you're not there." How cute the look on her face is. I squeeze her to me and kiss her forehead.

"I'll be finish soon." A smile appears on her face.

"I'll wait for you to finish." That smile will get me to do anything.

"Fine, stay on the couch."

"Okay." Placing her down on the couch I grab a blanket I keep on top of it and cover her.

"When I'm done, you go to sleep."

"Uh-huh" She's already dozing off. back to my work. It really is almost done. probably 5 to 10 minutes and it'll be done.

* * *

I finish and pick her up. Of course, she's sleeping. Picking her up again, I am careful not to wake her. She's so light. Can she be anymore child-like. Maybe this is why her father treats her the way he does. I take her to bed and put her in. Commencing to get in I hear the phone ring.

"Hello." Who would call at this hour.

"Gaara." I recognize that voice anywhere.

"Hiashi." damn, they say speak of the devil but wow.

"I need to speak to Hinata. Where is she?" He say

"Sleeping and I'm not waking her up." I say know it will piss him off.

"Listen, you punk, you have me daughter but you won't deny me my right to speak to her." I snicker.

"She's sleeping and I won't disturb her. She worked today." I say.

"If she wasn't with a worthless punk like you she wouldn't need to work." He says. I want to lash out at him but I remember Hinata next to me.

"Listen tell me what you want and I'll tell her, other wise I'm hanging up." he takes in a breathe of air.

"Hanabi was in an accident." I hear him says. "She needs blood from a donor but her blood type is so rare that they can't locate any and mine is too sick. so since her sister has the same blood type we need her to give some of her blood to save her sister." Her sister?

"What hospital are you at we'll be there right away."

"Konaha Medical Hospital. Room 418" I get up.

"Okay." I hang up. "Beautiful." I shake her. She get up in a sleepy daze.

"Huh." she responds wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Get dressed, We need to go to the hospital." I say calmly, knowing she's about to freak out.

"What?! What Happened?" As Predicted she does.

"You're sister got into an accident." I say digging through the drawers and throwing her a pair of pants.

"What?!" jumping out of bed she quickly got dressed. I was already ready.

"Come on. She needs you." I say. She runs to the door. I rush after. holding her arm. "Don't worry she'll be okay."I lead her out the door then lock it. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

Next chapter will be up soon! Please review! The next chapter the plot shall pick up and Sasuke shall become part of the story. Again please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

please enjoy the chapter and Happy Halloween

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. if I did. Gaara would be the main

Hinata POV

Gaara and I hurry to the room we were instructed to go to. My sister, My little sister is in a hospital bed. What happened? We come up to see my father and I give him and worried a hug as we get closer.

"Father, What happened?" He snarl as he sees Gaara behind me. I know they don't like each other but he could at least for get about that now.

"She was on a motorcycle with her _ex-boyfriend_" He emphasize on the ex. "When the moron runs a red light and get my daughter hit by a car." I stare into the room where my sister is, She just lies there unmoving looking almost dead. I can feel tears roll down my face.

"What do I need to do?" I ask right away. I'm willing to do anything to save her.

"She need 2-3 pints of blood from you. they said it will strain you but it will keep her alive." My father takes a good look at me and touches the fabric on the shirt I'm wearing. I shakes hi head and then looks back at me.

"Anything. He goes to get a nurse while I stare at my sister through the observation window. Gaara holds me around my waist.

"It's alright." He tries to comfort me. "She'll be okay." I turn and hug him. "After they take the blood you want to go home or you want to stay here?" He ask me.

"I want to stay here." She going to want to see me when she wakes up. Father will just tell her how irresponsible is. She doesn't need that.

"Alright babe." Gaara kisses the top of my head.

"Am I interrupting something?" I hear a voice and turn towards it. I see a man with raven black hair. I immediately recognize him.

"Sasuke." Attempting to go over and hug him Gaara holds on to me tighter not wanting to release me. Why does he always act like this when I see Sasuke? Sasuke And I have been friends since we were kids. Gaara knows that.

"What? I can't get a hug from a friend?" Sasuke says with a little hostility towards Gaara. Gaara holds me tighter to the point where I can't get away.

"No." Gaara answers. Can they a least get along for Hanabi sake?

"Gaara?" I say making him look down at me. He immediately releases me. I walk over to Sasuke and hug him.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke whispers in my ear. "You father called me." Gaara roughly takes me away from Sasuke.

"That's enough." My father comes back with a nurse.

"Well I'm ready to take you're blood." I grab on to Gaara. I know this is childish but I hate needles. If it weren't for my sister I would most like be to the door. Gaara gives me a reassuring look.

"I'll come with you." He says. The nurse leads us to a room as Sasuke and my father waiting back at the Hanabi's room. She leads me to a chair and I sit down. The woman wraps a rubber strap around my arm and pulls out the hugest the needle I have ever seen. feeling faint, I clutch Gaara's hand reminding myself that this is going to save Hanabi-chan. He smiles at me with loving eyes. I feel the needle in arm and let out a little yelp.

"It's okay." he says. "Just look at me and not the blood, kay?" I nod in response. I feel the blood being taken from my arm and I begin to tire out. She finishes up quickly though it seems like forever. I keep nodding in and out of consciousness. with a swift moment Gaara lifts me from the chair and I cuddle into his chest.

"Sleepy Babe?" He ask.

"Uh-huh. What time is it?" I'm a little out of it.

"Two-thirty." He answers. "We'll go to Hanabi's room." He carries me to the room. My Father and Sasuke are standing pacing around the room. Gaara takes me and sits down in the nearest seat put my on his lap. leaning my head against his chest I hear my father say something.

"Is she alright?" He ask.

"Yeah, just a bit tired." At least father is trying to be nice. Gaara too. It's no secret they dislike each other.

"Father," I say. "Can I get a glass of water?"

"I'll get it." Sasuke says. I can't see it but I know Gaara has a worried look on his face. He keeps pushing his hand through my hair. I quickly fall asleep.

Gaara POV

I watch as they give her sister the pint of blood. Holding her tightly, I watch as Sasuke walks in with the glass of water. That bastard makes me so mad but I know he won't try anything with Hinata right here. Her father stares at her Obviously angry I'm holding her so lovingly.

"Why is she wearing one of your shirts?" He points out.

"Because she wants too. I won't stop her. What's mines is hers." I smirk a little knowing that it will make him a bit mad. As predicted He turn red with anger. "But were not here to talk about me and Hinata. How's Hanabi?" I ask.

"None of you're damn business." He says. I don't even dignify anything with an response and stare back at Hinata. I be nice Just for her.

* * *

Okay done. Again Happy Halloween. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

please enjoy the chapter.R&R!

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. if I did. Gaara would be the main

Gaara POV

Hanabi finally woke up last night. luckily Hinata was awake. She stopped their father from yelling at her. I love that effect she has on people. No one wants to spoil her way of thinking so They'll act different around her. For example Her father hates my gut but when she's around he'll keep the insults to himself til' she's gone away. It's no secret that Hinata is his favorite anyone could figure that. Hanabi fracture her right arm and leg and all his worried about is when is Hinata going to leave me.

"Hanabi are you alright?" She ask as Hanabi sits up and eats.

"Uh-huh, just hungry. I so drugged up I can't feel anything." Hanabi says. "Sis, when you come tomorrow can you bring a double chocolate cake, The one you make?" Hanabi ask. Hinata smiles.

"Sure, Anything for you." She smiles.

"Great and a meal too! This hospital stuff isn't exactly gourmet." Hanabi says. I laugh a little.

"Okay, Well you get some rest. I told them I'd late today but I still have to go in. I'll bring you a what you ask for tomorrow. kay?" Hanabi shakes her head.

"Gaara you're awfully quiet over there." Hanabi says to me. I get up and sit next to Hinata on Hanabi's hospital bed. Out of all of Hinata's family, Hanabi is the only that accepts me as her sister's boyfriend.

"Hi." I say to the younger Hyuga.

"You're no fun." Hinata and Hanabi look nearly the same but they were polar opposites. Hanabi tends to be more ... aggressive. Hinata more passive, obviously.

"Sorry, just not in a talking mood." i say.

"I understand. It's Sasuke and my dad. I thought I smelled Testosterone in the air. You guys have been beating your chest at each other all this time. Seems you're winning." Hanabi laughs leaving Hinata dumbfound as to what is going on. But I know what she's referring to. The fact that Hinata's with me.

"Get better Hana-chan." Hinata hugs her.

"Okay, Love ya sis." Hanabi say. "Gaara watch out for my sister, Kay?"

"Yeah, I will." Hinata and I walk out the room.

* * *

The ride home was really quiet. I know that Hinata's worried about her sister. I told her I'd take her back whenever she wants to go. Yet she's sill not happy I'm driving her to work and she looks more worried. I clutch her had.

"It's okay, Beautiful. She's alright." her body relaxes i bit but not much. We reach her job and She unbuckles her seat belt I grab he hand and kiss it before she leaves."Give me a kiss." I say. She leans closer to me and gently presses her lips against mine. She lets go. "I love you, and you're sister's going to be okay." I say.

"I know. I love you too." She waves and runs into the restaurant. I have to take this painting to that damn gallery. If I'm lucky Sasuke will still be at the hospital so I just have to give it to his secretary.I quickly drive there and as if god is against me Sasuke stands at the door as if he's been waiting for me. I sigh and get out the car. taking the painting out of my car. I walk over to him.

"Where do you want me to put it?" I ask him he grins.

"How's Hinata?" I get a bit keep myself under control.

"Fine. So can you please tell me where to put this so I can get out of here." I say.

"Yes over where your other ones are there's free space there." Finally, we're getting somewhere. I walk inside and surprisingly there's a space right where he said it would be. Good I can get out of here. I hang in up and quickly head for the door but Sasuke blocks my way.

"What do you want?" He grins harder.

"Are you planning on marrying Hinata?" he asks me. I tense up.

"Yeah, I going to make her my wife." I say knowing that her father would never bless our marriage. "And stop asking me questions you know the answers to. Don't get mad because I'm seeing and sleeping with the girl you want. Even if you goes to you she'll always. come back to me." The smirk on his face quickly fades. That comment ruffled a few feathers. good that will make him understand.

"We shall see about that." He says but I ignore.

* * *

She is almost making the things she promised her sister. One of the best things about her is the fact that when she cooks it like a touch of heaven in you mouth. At least I get some of it. She smiles as she wants me to taste.

"say Ah." She says obviously in a better mood then this morning. I open my mouth tasting the warm food in my mouth.

"I taste great as always."

"Good." I stare at the cake that is done. "You're not going to let me taste that?"

"No, that's all for Hana-chan."

"Maybe I can invest in something sweeter. like a kiss." she laugh and sits on my lap and kisses me. Shit, she just turned me on. well I guess I better get the one thing sweeter than her cake.

* * *

okay done with this chaoter. I'll bee on vacation for a week or so I won't be updating for that long. anyway Review!!!!!!!!!!!111


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Still on vacation this is the only time I can update. Anyway R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hinata POV

"You're beautiful," I hear him whisper in my ear then kiss my shoulder. We didn't even make it to the bedroom. We're lying on the couch and he's just holding me keeping me from falling. Last night after I took the cake and food to Hanabi we just started kissing and…

"Hina-hime," I turn my head slightly to see him with a serious look on his face. I immediately shift my body and so that I'm facing him.

"What's wrong?" His arm pulls me closer to him making me squeak a bit.

"Nothing it's just…" Wait, is he nervous? What is he so nervous about?

"What is it?"

"We've been together for nearly 3 years now and it's just…" Yet again he pauses. Then the confidence I know him for comes back to his gaze. "I want to marry you." I blush.

"Gaara we talked about this."

"I know you want your father's blessing but we know that as long that I'm the one who wants to marry you he'll never approve." I turn my head and sit up wrapping the blanket around me. "Hinata, come on, I want to be with you always. I want to start a family."

"Gaara, let's not talk about this now." I get up to walk away but he quickly sits up and pulls me back onto his lap. He knows how I feel about this. I want my father's blessing before I get married.

"I want to talk about this now. I love you, only you. I'd do anything you'd ask of me, anything. All I want is this one little thing."

"One "little" thing," I get angry because his talking about marriage as if it's a little thing. "It's a huge thing."

"Hinata I know. It's not my fault I want what I want. I want to make us official. You know what it's like for me to see other men staring at you want you and know that there's nothing stopping you from going to them."

"Do you really think I'd leave you?"

"No, but I want you to marry you!" He yells.

"And I want one thing before that happens! Can't you understand that?" I yell back. "I don't want to talk about it this!" I get up again and walk to room.

"Hinata," He runs after me and holds me yet again. I begin to cry. "Hina-chan, I'm sorry." He hugs me. "You know I don't like it when you cry. Come on cheer up. I'm sorry. Show me that beautiful smile of yours." I put my face to his chest.

"No,"

"Come on." With his hand he pushes up my chin and kisses me.

* * *

The phone rings as I step out the shower. Quickly I go to it.

"Hello," I say.

"Hinata," It's my father.

"Hello father." I smile while talking to him.

"What are you doing today?" I have the day off and Gaara has something to do at the art gallery till 4.

"Nothing," There is a short silence.

"Come to the estate today you're sister wants to see you."

"She home already? I thought she would need to stay at the hospital or awhile." There is another short silence.

"The doctor said she was well enough to come home and so she I brought her here."

"Well okay. I'll come. I'll be there at 11:30." Which is an hour away, I'd better get ready.

"I'll send the car. See you then." He hangs up. There has to be another reason that he's wants me to come home. I know that probably should call Gaara but then I'll get a bunch of protest about what a bad idea it is. I'll tell him when he comes home. He'll just have to deal with it.

* * *

I arrive at the Hyuga estate. It's been a while since I've been here. It's just like I remember. Not that my family likes change.

"Hinata!" my father comes towards me and hugs me

"Hello father,"

"I so glad you came I was become a bit skeptical that you were coming." I smile.

"Of course I would come. So where's Hanabi?"

"She's in her room but I want to talk to you in my study for a moment." With a curious look I follow him to the room. When he opens the door I see Sasuke sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk. My father guides me to the chair next to him then sits on the other side.

"Hello Hinata," Sasuke says. I wave then stare at my father.

"Hinata," My father catches my attention. "What are your plans with Gaara?" He asks. I blush a bit.

"Well, I love Gaara and he loves me and hopefully one day we can get married and start a family." Which is true; the only problem is I want him to approve.

"Has he asked you to marry him?"

"Yes, He has but I told him we should wait." He seems strangely satisfied with that answer.

"Why do you want to wait to marry him?"

"Well, it's just, I don't feel ready yet." Which isn't true; I am ready to marry Gaara…sort of.

"Well, I don't think he's the right guy for you. He's not worthy of being your husband. You are of Hyuga Clan; the future head of the Hyuga clan and he's some punk not worthy of your time." I get a little angry but I don't show it.

"That's why we think that I will make better match." Sasuke too, what is this, a conspiracy? He got down on one knee before me. "Come on do you really think Gaara can make you happy? I can make you the happiest woman on earth. Come on Hinata you don't ne…" I slap him. How could he say this about Gaara? I love Gaara to much to listen to this. I get up and begin to walk towards the door on the brink of tears. He comes after me. "Hinata, I love you, I just want to make you happy." I move faster to the exit. I see Hanabi in a wheelchair. She looks at me.

"Sis, what's wrong?" I quickly move past her knowing that I was about to cry. I rush to the door and run out to the car the driver will listen to me hopefully. Angrily, I get in the car and order him to take me home. He immediately does what I say knowing that doing otherwise might cost him his job. Not that I would be that cruel but still I have to get away.

* * *

I walk to my door trying to keep my composure. I open the door still sniffing and rubbing away tears. Unfortunately Gaara is sitting on the couch. He looks at and rushes to me seeing me in distress.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He wipes away my tears with his shirt.

"What are you doing home so early?" my voice is still a little shaky.

"I finish at the gallery early and so I came home. Lucky I did. What's wrong Hina-chan?" I hug him.

"I want to stay like this." He does say anything else and just holds me. This is the man I love and nobody can change that. "Gaara," I say.

"Yeah," He answers.

"I want to marry you."

* * *

Okay done. update next week please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Gaara POV

"Are you sure about this?" My voice shakes with excitement.

"Yes I want to marry you." I hug her closer to me.

"Are you serious? Don't mess with me." She says and looks at me.

"I really want to marry you. we don't need any approval. I just need you." Happily, I lift her up. I can't believe she want to marry me. I wanted this so bad and it's finally going to happen. I'm going to marry her. The only woman I can ever love.

"This is great! I can't believe this. What made you change you're mind?" She looks at me slighty depressed.

"Because I know you won't force me to do anything I don't want to do." I put her down.

"Hina-chan. What happened?" I ask her looking her in the eyes. She stares at me for a good couple of seconds before breaking into tears again.

"I don't want to talk about it." I instantly get angry. Someone hurt her. They hurt my Hinata. I hug her tightly.

"It's okay. We'll get married and I'll always make you happy. always." I kiss her gently trying to make her feel better. She kisses me back. Crap. This isn't the time for me to get excited. I need to take a cold shower. I push her away blushing.

"Go to the room I'll umm meet you there. I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay," I look at her disappointed face.

"Don't worry about whatever happened I'll make you forget what happened soon enough." thank god for these jeans. I hug her and but not nearly as tight. "Don't cry, I hate when you cry. You're a lot prettier when you smile." With a kiss to her forehead, I part from her and rush to the bathroom.

* * *

I come in the room seeing her sleeping under the cover. All that crying she must have done this. Damn, she looks like a sleeping angel. My angel. Like this and like always she looks Innocent. Seeing her now, If she were with any other man I'd be devastated. To think about her in the arms of another. I know it won't happen but still; just the thought makes me want to hold her and never let go.

I wonder what made her up set. She had the whole day off. Where could she have gone?

"Gaara," She gets up rubbing her eyes. "I must of fallen asleep."

"It seems like you can always sense me when I'm near." I joke and sit on the bed and grab a hold of her and pull her onto my lap. I can't help but smell her. that scent of hers drives me mad sometimes. Such a tempting aroma.

"Gaara do you remember the day we met?" She asked. I kiss her forehead.

"Of course I do. it was the day that my life changed." She blushed. "It was also the time I met the girl I was met to be with forever."

"You didn't should that way at first. When We first met you acted like you hated me." I thought back to then realizing that I did.

_Flashback_

_"What a beautiful painting?" I saw her staring at one of my work as I sat on a bench near her. I walked close to her. she had to be 14, 16 at most. She wore a school uniform of one of those prestigious academies for rich people._

_"Hinata!" She seems a bit startled and steps back. I man runs up to her. "I told you not to run off." she bows._

_"Sorry Sasuke," with a smile she stands straight. "But you were talking and I didn't want to interrupt, so I looked around myself." She's a fairly pretty girl. With long raven hair, beautiful soft eyes, and that smile, there's some something about her smile that attracts my attention._

_"It's okay Hinata. Just don't go running of again."_

_"Alright." She looks back at my painting. "Who did this? It's so amazing." Sasuke looks at me to get up and face the beautiful young girl. I don't in spite of him._

_"This man right here. This is Gaara Subaku." He gives me an angry glare and I give him one back. "Subaku, this is Hinata Hyuga heiress to the Hyuga fortune." She put out her hand._

_"Nice to meet you Subaku-san."_

_End of flashback_

"Yeah I was a bit of a jerk to you. I'm sorry." I hold her hands in mine.

"I love you enough to forget it." She said.

"That's a good thing. Hinata, I ..." She's up at me.

"What?"

"I'm glad we're getting married but if you're not ready too..."She puts her finger to my lips.

"I thought about it and all I want to do is marry you and nothing can stop me." I smile at her answer.

"Great."

* * *

Okay done with this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. please **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

R&R! Holiday greetings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hinata POV

Gaara holds me tight with his head above my shoulder staring at me. I know this is weird but as long as we've been together I've only seen him asleep only few times. When we started living together He started waking up before me and going to sleep after me. I couple days ago was one of those rare times. I wonder why it's like that.

"Hinata, how was work?" He whispers in my ear.

"It was fine, just like every other day." Which is true it was pretty ordinary except for the fact the Sasuke kept showing up like every meal Trying to apologize for what happened.

"You know Christmas is coming up?" He says drawing my attention to him.

"Uh-huh."

"I was hoping that we could do something." With a mischievous smile, kiss my forehead.

"Like what." I laugh a bit.

"Something romantic." he begins tickling me.

"Gaara*Hahaha* stop!" Surprising he stops. Then he gives me a serious look. Where's this coming from?

"Hinata, Let's make a baby." I instantly blush.

"Umm... we're not married yet and besides it can wait til' after we get married and..." I'm beginning to rabble on when he hugs me tightly to his chest.

"That way you're father can't say anything about us wanting to get married and besides, you know I want kids." He seems convincing.

"Gaara I don't think I'm ready to be a mother. I just agreed to marry you and I child will complicate things."

"Hinata, You will make a great mother. and we can schedule the wedding to be before the due date."

"Gaara, I'm just not ready for a child can we just wait. I promise you I'll give you children after the wedding." He looks disappointed. it's not that I don't want children, I just don't think I will make a good mother. My mother died when I was 3 so I don't really know what it like to have a mother let alone be one. I want to tell Gaara that this is the real reason but I know that he just press on the matter even more.

"Alright Hinata. Whatever makes you happy." His tone is somewhat cruel. I hug him back.

"Gaara it's not because of you and I want to start a family with you. It's just I'm not ready have kids not yet anyway." He looks even more depressed. "I'll tell you what I'll take off tomorrow and we'll do whatever you want." with a smile I peck him on the lips.

"I can't tomorrow. I have that stupid gallery. Sasuke demands I come in early to meet some of the people that want to buy the paintings." He still seems mad.

"Alright then another time I guess." I hate he's angry. I get up.

"Where are you going?" he quickly sits up.

"For a walk."

"Then I'll go with you." He say as I begin to get dressed.

"N-no, It's fine I'll be back in ten minutes. I'll even bring my phone." We need to be away from each other for a bit. I'll give him some time to cool off. "I'll be fine. I'm just going to walk around the block." He sighs.

"Fine. just hurry back and keep your cellphone on."

"Alright." I put on a pair of jeans keeping his shirt on. I head for the door.

* * *

I come in quietly hopefully he went to sleep. He's been stressed lately and he needs rest. That baby thing we were about to fight about really got to him I can tell. I hate how he always tries to spare my feelings. He's just like my father. Sasuke once told me it was because my father thought I was fragile. I was pron to sickness as a child. From ages 2 through 12 I got sick nearly every month. I still get sick now but not as often. Could that be why Gaara treats my like I can't handle any bad news. Does he think I'm fragile? I walk into our bedroom to see him sitting up waiting for me.

"Gaara, you're supposed to be sleeping." He smiles at me.

"So are you." I take off the pants and lay in bed next to him. "Listen I'm sorry about the whole baby thing. Can we wait for it. please." He stares into my eyes as if he's staring into my soul. He brings his lips to mine.

"Sure I'll wait til' a month before the wedding." Gaara kisses me before I can protest. All my protest gets muffled in his kisses. I cant help but give in to him.

* * *

Gaara POV

I watch her as she sleeps. Since I can't get my children I might as well get something good out of this. She quickly fell asleep after well...you know. She's so beautiful, so peaceful and that's just two things. I let her lay on my chest and hold her tightly. I don't plan to let her go til' morning. Maybe she should go to the gallery with me. She hasn't been to one in a while. I think she'll love it. All the paintings I make are for her because she inspires me.

I wonder why she's trying to postpone conceiving a child. It would be great. She'd be a great mother. She has a mother like essence already. Our children would love her and she would love them back.

"Gaara," She says cuddling up to me in her sleep. She must be dreaming about me.

* * *

Okay done. sorry it took so long. **Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
